


Baby Steps

by MaliceManaged



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon What Canon, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I laugh at canon, Romantic Fluff, basically just fluff everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: Sometimes, a simple request turns out to not be so simple, and that's okay.





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend who hmu at, like, three in the morning because she had this Idea and it wouldn't let her work, and she completely forgot time zones are a thing. I still love her. XD
> 
> Since we didn't go into specifics much, this could be read as MCU or Comic Loki, I guess. Who cares? We love the little shit either way. XD

    He was making dinner when she got home, the smells wafted deliciously from the kitchen and reminded her pointedly of the fact she’d skipped lunch that day, and she let them lead her down the hall after placing her keys on their hook on the wall, not really bothering to remove her coat. She stopped for a moment, leaning on the door frame, just staring at him; even after two years of knowing him, a year and a half of dating him, and four months of living with him, he still managed to give her pause with how beautiful he was to her. He knew she was there, of course; she never could sneak up on him. He also knew what she was doing and why, and simply carried on chopping, the smug bastard.

 

    Finally, she walked over to him and hugged his waist from behind, leaning into him with the kind of tired yet pleased sigh that told him she’d just had a very long day and would be amenable to just about anything he could suggest with minimal effort, if he was so inclined. He liked those days; he could pretty much get away with murder.

 

    Metaphorically. Of course.

 

    He felt her press her face against his back and mumble something unintelligible. “I know I’m a god of many talents, love, but you’re going to need to speak up,” he teased.

 

    She lifted her head to rest her chin on his spine. “I said; if I needed you to break me out of prison...?”

 

    He chuckled. “I would expect sex after.” He looked at her - as much as he could, anyway - over his shoulder. “Bad day?”

 

    “I officially give up on humanity. There’s no hope for us; we’re doomed.”

 

    “Oh, I don’t know about that; you do have chocolate.”

 

    A pause. “Yeah, okay; maybe there’s a _little_ hope.”

 

    She felt more than heard his answering laugh, and rested her cheek against his back just over his heart, letting its steady beat lull her into a sense of calm as he worked. And if he used a bit of Power to make it work faster, well...

 

    “Loki, can I ask you something?” she spoke up a long while later, resting her forearms on the countertop beside the stove as he stirred the contents of a skillet.

 

    “You just did, but I’m feeling generous today,” he answered with a slight smirk and she rolled her eyes.

 

    “Those copies you make of yourself; can you make one of them solid?”

 

    “It takes a bit more effort, but yes; I can maintain one for several hours without focusing on it much.” He glanced at her briefly. “Why?”

 

    She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist again. “Well, it’s just, today at work the girls and I were talking, just about nothing, and... some _stuff_ just sort of... came up, and...” she trailed off hesitantly.

 

    “You know you _can_ just say ‘sex’, don’t you?” he chimed, succeeding in keeping at least some of the amusement from his voice. That was, after all, the only subject she could talk hours around without actually _saying_ anything if he let her.

 

    “Oh, shut up,” she grumbled, earning a laugh.

 

    “Alright, so, _stuff_ came up,” she could just hear the smirk in his voice, “And you need a solid copy of me for it. My, my; what interesting conversations you have at that shop. Should I be concerned?”

 

    “Stoooop,” she whined.

 

    He laughed again, but decided to take pity on her. “So. You’re curious about threesomes? I never would have guessed.”

 

    “It’s just... I don’t really know. I couldn’t imagine trusting myself with someone else like that, but I thought, you know, if it’s another _you,_ then...”

 

    He turned the stove off and turned around in her arms. “Well, I’m honoured you trust me that much,” he replied with a warm smile, brushing a lock of her hair off her face, “And I’m happy to help. We can try it whenever you’d like. Would you like to do it tonight, or is that too soon?”

 

    She shook her head slightly. “No, tonight’s okay. Thank you.”

 

    “You know I’d do almost anything for you, love. Besides; considering what I’d stand to gain from this...”

 

    She laughed. “Asshole.”

 

    He leaned down to kiss her. “You wouldn’t have me any other way; admit it,” he said against her lips and, well, he wasn’t wrong.

 

****

 

    She seemed a bit fidgety as she walked out of their en suite, wrapped in nothing by a towel he was fairly sure she wasn’t aware of how tightly she was holding onto, and he shook his head fondly and walked over to her, placing his hands on her hips.

 

 

    “You do know you can change your mind any time, don’t you? You don’t owe me this; and I’m doing it almost entirely for you.”

 

    “I’m fine,” she replied somewhat unconvincingly and he raised an eyebrow. “Okay, so I’m nervous,” she admitted, “You know I’m always nervous before we try anything new... in bed.”

 

    “Among other surfaces.” He’d probably pay for teasing her later, he usually did, but that had yet to stop him. She glared at him and he grinned and kissed her forehead. “My point still stands.”

 

    “I’m _fine.”_ To prove her point, she stepped back from him and let the towel drop to the floor.

 

    He would likely, Loki mused as his eyes travelled over every inch of the woman before him appreciatively, never tire of that sight. After she let him have a moment, she stepped forward again and slipped her hands under the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and off him unhurriedly. She really loved to undress him, partially because it had taken her so long, by her reasoning, to actually bring herself to do it. As she moved her hands to his pants, she busied her lips with his neck, smiling a bit as his head fell back with a pleased sigh to give her more room, his hands making their way to her hips and pulling her a bit closer.

 

    Once free of the last bit of clothing, he walked them over to the bed and nudged her onto it, climbing in beside her and lying on his side. For a moment they simply looked at each other, his hand skimming up and down her side, then he leaned forward and kissed her deeply but languidly, part of his mind focusing on the spell he needed.

 

    She flinched involuntarily when she felt a new hand on her hip and the Loki behind her shushed her gently and kissed her shoulder. “Relax; it’s only me.”

 

    A laugh escaped her despite her attempts to hold it back and she pulled away from the kiss. “Sorry,” she hid her face in her hands embarrassedly, “Just, most people, that would have the opposite effect.”

 

    The Loki before her smiled indulgently and pulled her hands away from her face, while the other moved his lips to her neck. “Then it’s a good thing you’re not most people, isn’t it?”

 

    She breathed a laugh and slipped a hand into his hair to pull him in for another kiss, and his hand came up to fondle her breast, eliciting a soft moan from her. The Loki behind her trailed lazy kisses across her shoulder, her neck, up to just below her ear and then back, his hand simply resting on her hip. After a while, the hand on her hip began to travel down, inching its way between her legs, and she froze up, causing them both to stop and look at her worriedly.

 

    “I’m sorry; it’s just...” She wasn’t really even sure what the problem was.

 

    “It’s alright, elskan,” he said soothingly.

 

    “It’s alright to be scared,” the Loki behind her added.

 

    “I really do want to try it, though,” she said frustratedly, “I don’t know what’s wrong.”

 

    He frowned a bit. “Do you trust me?”

 

    “Always.”

 

    He smiled slightly then kissed her. She felt his magick surround her, and when they parted she looked down to find he’d clothed them all in their pyjamas. She looked back up at him curiously and he cupped her face in his hand while the Loki behind her rested his hand on her hip again.

 

    “There, now we can just lie here,” he explained, “No expectations. No pressure. Just... us.”

 

    A smile broke over her face and she kissed him before moulding herself against him, tucking her head under his chin. Cautiously, so as not to scare her, the Loki behind her moved closer, wrapping his arms around her from behind; she tensed slightly at first but quickly relaxed, nestled comfortably between them.

 

    “I love you,” she said sleepily after a while.

 

    “Someone has to,” the Loki behind her replied, earning a soft giggle.

 

    The Loki before her moved his head enough to kiss the top of hers. “I love you, too.”


End file.
